tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Ultimates
|prison_island = Kasumi |blood_vs_water = Anise |last_chances = Sweet Tooth, Zola, Moses |final_showdown = En-Tee-I, Raine, Mordin, Metal Mario, Jiro |previousseason = Virmire |nextseason = Edenia |}}Survivor: Ultimates is the sixteenth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on December 19th, 2012. It was the last fanfic written in 2012. Read the season here! The show premiered on December 19th, 2012 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. Using a similar contestant concept from Survivor: All-Stars, twenty Survivors from the past four seasons; Redemption Island, Aquatic Ruin, Forest Maze, and Virmire, returned for a second shot at the game. For the first two episodes, whoever lost the immunity challenge would be dissolved after tribal council. The Seashell and Totakeke tribes were dissolved in the first six days, leaving only the Omega and Rustic tribes. This twist would return in Survivor: Kattlelox Island. While other players have been evacuated for various injuries, Forest Maze contestant Yuri was removed for parasites possibly infecting his body from drinking unboiled water from the well. His removal cancelled a potential double boot, although Omega still attended tribal council. Episode 2 of this season marked the 200th episode of the series. Redemption Island finalist En-Tee-I was named the winner in the final episode on March 11th, 2013, defeating fellow Redemption Island alumni Kratos and Raine in a 4-3-2 vote, first time since Survivor: Koopa Beach that all three finalists received votes. As of his win, En-Tee-I is currently the oldest winner to date. As with Survivor: Reals vs. OCs and Survivor: Redemption Island, two players won "Sprint Player of the Season". Raine and Harry both won the $100,000, narrowly beating out Kratos and Stephen. Raine is the second person to win the prize twice, following Emerald Hill winner Andrew. Kasumi will be making her fourth appearance on the show in Survivor: Prison Island, earning the second highest amount of votes to return. She ultimately placed 11th. Anise returned again in Survivor: Blood vs. Water, along with her partner Ion. They are the only duo to not be related. Anise finished in 4th, while Ion dominated heavily in the duels, but came up short in 5th place. Sweet Tooth, Zola, and Moses all returned thanks to the fans to play Survivor for a third time in Survivor: Last Chances. Moses placed 20th, Zola placed 6th, and Sweet Tooth placed 5th. En-Tee-I, Raine, Mordin, Metal Mario and Jiro returned to play in Survivor: Final Showdown. En-Tee-I placed 32nd. This season was originally meant to be after Aquatic Ruin, including returnees from all 13 seasons. These returnees included: Andrew, Angry Video Game Nerd, Banjo, Beat, Ben, Enoch, Eric, Etna, Kruz, Limberg, Midna, Ryo, Samantha, and Will. The idea was scrapped due to wanting a few more sets of brand new players, and hold off on reusing old players for a few more seasons. Veteran's Island was originally meant to appear in this season, but it was cancelled. Angry Video Game Nerd, Limberg, Robert, and Will were the four players considered for it. In addition, No-Face, Brandon, Duck, and Grune were all asked back for this season, but were cut from the roster. No-Face would later be asked back for Prison Island. Contestants INTRO Omega: Zaeed, Thane, Stephen, Ren, Moses Rustic: JD, Anise, Kasumi, Metal Mario, Kratos Seashell: Raine, Ling Ling, Yuri, Senel, Harry Totakeke: Zola, Sweet Tooth, En-Tee-I, Mordin, Jiro :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Unlike previous All-Star seasons, where equaled with a crazy cast with good moves made a great season, Ultimates was a let down. Many twists confused the players and readers alike, causing this to be a low tier season. A great cast, but a bad outcome. The Winner: The season was poor, but the winner, En-Tee-I, was middle of the road. While he made one of the greatest alliances in the series, Viva la Resistance, his win was almost given to him, after lucky break followed by lucky break. At least he didn't rely on Redemption Island to win. Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Namco / Bioware / Sony Computer Entertainment / Microsoft / Nickelodeon / Comedy Central / NBC Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Returning Player Seasons